Midi-Chlorians
by KmJ170
Summary: It's the Clone Wars. Jabiim is in a full-scale war and Aubrie Wyn and Anakin Skywalker have encountered and one boy with a unsettling past and raw force powers who is about to change the course of history. AU. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is my first attempt at non-halo FF, and please forgive me if any canon is wrong. I'm very misinformed on some topics,**

**Somethings you need to know. This is the battle of Jabiim, during the clone wars. The situation is AU, and our protagonist, Asher, is a constant boy reappearing in my books (If you've read 'Dawn')**

**Prologue**

The clone wars.

A 14 year old boy would know little of the politics, but he did know one thing.

Violence.

Days since the Republic had come, but no help.

Asher tried to wriggle his way out of the rain. It kept dripping on him, through the trees.

Movement.

Asher was a sharp boy, he detected everything and anything. Quickly, he slipped over towards it.

A battle droid. Huh.

Their problem was, when they massed in the hundreds, they became deadly. Even to the Jedi. The clones.

And they almost never travelled alone.

Asher sized it up. Its markings were not similar to any he'd seen before, in his short life. Maybe it was a scout. Maybe it was alone.

_Maybe,_ he whispered_. Maybe Mum and Dad could be alive, they would be with me and -_

Asher raised a blaster pistol and fired.

The "swip!" slashed through the air and cleanly sliced the droid into a few seperate pieces. Asher quickly moved in, policed its weapons and ammunition, and was going to creep out when -

Mpvement.

_Idiot, Asher._

He raised the blaster he was holding. "Identify yourself," he hissed.

Nothing.

He quickly retreated. Laser fire whipped through the trees, and a constant "Roger, roger," was in the air, as well as cries of dying clones.

Not that Asher cared. He was a born survivor, and alhough his mother had taught him to value life, he also learned to accept death.

Creeping through the trees, he scrutinized the main point of attack: the rebel stronghold.

The Jedi were amazing, he observed, slashing, turning, tearing the droids to pieces.

He used to wish that he could be one. Now those dreams had died with the rebels and the Sith on the planet. All he wanted was survival.

* * *

Anakin swung his lightsaber in a precise move, slashing through the last droid. Area secure.

"Anakin?"

One of the Padawans approached him.

"Vabeesh?" He kept his lightsaber in a ready position.

The Padawan looked around uncertainly. "There's something wrong," he said uneasily.

As Anakin he concentrated, he could feel it. A ripple in the force.

And he knew what is was.

Another Sith apprentice.

He probed the waves from the ripple, coming towards him. No, definitely not a Jedi. But it didn't feel... Sithy. It was raw force, controlled but not filtered. And powerful.

Anakin didn't have time to think. This was a battlefield.

* * *

Asher watched the Jedi enter the building. After they had left, he quickly examined the dead Padawan.

_So many dead_, he mused. The war must be taking a toll on Jedi numbers.

He found what he was searching for. A lightsaber.

As soon as he picked it up, it seemed to balance itself. Something disturbed him about it. He wondered whether he could use it.

Examining the dead padawan, he tried to examine it. Mentally scruitinizing him,

And then he lost consciousness.

Momentarily.

_How the... What in..._ he quickly withdrew his mind from... Whatever had just happened.

Asher looked around uncertainly. The Jedi could do insane things. He wasn't sure what sure how they did it, but they did - and that was what mattered.

Pushing the thought aside, he ignited the saber and walked through the door. Stepping through the carnage of droids and dead men, he heard the sound of blasters firing.

Quickly climbing the steps, he formulated a plan. Survival first; he'd link with the Loyalists and Jedi and get evacuated.

Hopefully.

"Annihalite," went a loud, irritating voice. A droid aimed and fired at him.

Asher twisted round the blaster bolt - he'd always had incredible speed - and sliced the droid in half.

Lightsabers were hard to handle, he decided. The handle was the only thing that weighed anything, and though it made the weapon light, it also took the momentum away.

Like fighting with a pretend sword.

He ran forward, through another broken door, and into a hall.

It was a battlezone.

Droids were falling to pieces, the taller Jedi was slicing with incredible skill, the Padawans behind him. However, there were a few dead Jedi on the floor.

A random droid examined Asher. "Unconfirmed target. Firing."

Asher flicked up the blade, guided by instinct, and deflected the bolt. Stepping forward, he bisected the droid. Feeling a bolt coming in from behind, he twisted, deflected, and killed that droid too.

Turning, he raced towards the Jedi.

* * *

Aubrie Wyn finished off the last of the droids. It collapsed, firing a random bolt.

With a strangled cry, the last of the Padawans apart from her dropped.

Aubrie rushed to his side, but Anakin stopped her. "Aubrie!" he shouted.

Aubrie turned back, trying to sort out her emotions. There were so many dead today.

_You will pay, _she hissed mentally at the rebel leader.

She dived forward, towards Stratus, lightsaber whirling in a deadly arc.

"Aubrie!" came Anakin's voice again!

Aubrie turned slightly, and noticed out of the corner of her eye, a boy. From him, was pulsing the strongest force signature she had ever felt.

Momentarily distracted, she heard Stratus's blaster fire.

**Basically this is an AU. About Asher, who changed the course of the galaxy. And I will change a few things in canon from here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_About a day ago..._

Anakin stared blankly at the hologram. The... Whatever Palpantine had just suggested connected.

_Me. Abandon my friends._

"Go, Anakin," one of the Padawans said quietly. "If anyone should live, it should be you."

The hologram momentarily forgotten, Anakin turned to the Padawans. "I..."

"You were to be the chosen one," Aubrie said. "You -"

Anakin lashed out. "No! No!" he shouted, stabbing his finger at Aubrie. "You were supposed to train with Master Windu, you said. You weren't supposed to die here. _None_ of us should die here. We have our individual destinies, and I won't abandon you to yours."

Aubrie swallowed. "Anakin, don't let your emotions get in the way."

The hologram fuzzed. "Skywalker, Padawan Wyn is correct. You -" Anakin cut Palpantine off with a flick of his wrist. The hologram died.

"I'm not a child!" he shouted. "I -"

Then he remembered his promise. _"Padmè... I'll come back alive. I promise."_

Anakin sat down, covering his face with his hands, letting the tears come freely. _Padmè..._

She... She would most likely fade without him. He couldn't imagine her suffering if he died.

"No," he said finally. "We're in this together. I swear that we'll find some way out."

A hand was thrust into the middle of the pack. "There is no pain," a voice began.

The other padawans joined in the mantra, hands closing on top of each other.

"There is on suffering."

"There is only the Force."

* * *

_A day later..._

Something exploded nearby. The AT-AT walker smoked in the background.

Aubrie slashed blindly, allowing the force to guide her blade. The green lightsaber intercepted the blaster, and sent it back at Stratus.

The rebel leader screamed in pain and shock as the bolt slashed through his body. Immediately, he dropped the blaster and fell to the ground.

Aubrie kicked the blaster away from Stratus. "Today," she hissed venemously, "You are finished."

She raised her blade over her head. Stratus watched her, fists clenched.

The blade began to descend, but then the saber was wrenched out of her hand.

Anakin held out his hand, and her saber flew into it. Scrutinizing her face, he sadly shook his head.

_We can't kill him. It's not the Jedi way._

Aubrie felt all the emotions she'd kept bottled up for the past weeks - anger, rage, sadness, like a tidal wave.

"Aubrie, I'm sorry," Anakin whispered. She nodded numbly and -

Heard a blaster go off.

With her blade in Anakin's hand, she spun around just in time to see Stratus's face, contorted with rage. He was weakly scrabbling for his blaster.

"You!" he screamed at the pair. "You meddling Jedi have destroyed us for the last time!"

Raising his blaster finally, he fired two inaccurate blasts. "You did not even let me die!" he shrieked. Steadying the blaster, he fired again.

The bolt rushed towards Aubrie, sizzling red. She could feel herself stumbling back, reach for a lightsaber that wasn't there, blink for what seemed an eternity...

An electrical _zzaaap_ crossed her ears, and a blue saber spun across the room, deflecting the bolt into a pile of slag.

Stratus gave a final shriek and fell back from a self-inflicted blaster wound.

Anakin looked on, incredulous.

The hand that threw the blade emerged from the pile of rubbish where it had been hiding. Aubrie took in a lean, teenage boy, and the raw force powers swirling round. He picked up the lightsaber he had been using.

"I'm Asher," he said quietly.

The two Jedi padawans exchanged confused glances.

Aubrie held out her hand, and Anakin released her weapon. It flicked into her grasp, and the green blade slid out.

"Are... Are you a Sith?" Aubrie frowned, taking an involuntary step back. Her lightsaber flicked up into a Djem So guard position.

"A Sith?" Asher's eyebrows drew together. "I... I don't think so."

A hiss behind Aubrie, and Anakin began to approach Asher. "I sense tumult in your force signature. Don't lie to us. Where's Ventress?"

"Ventress?" Asher looked incredulous, but he still dropped into a guard position, noting Anakin's offensive stance.

Anakin began circling around the boy, blade wavering gently. "Asher, you're under arrest."

Asher's blade flicked up into an offensive stance. "I don't submit to anyone's authority."

"What about my blade?" growled Aubrie, entering the tense atmosphere.

It took a standard millisecond for her to figure out that had been the wrong thing to say. With incredible speed, the boy leapt into the air, lightsaber whirling in a deadly arc. Aubrie threw her blade out in a block, recovered, and swung.

On the other side, Anakin went for a disarming strike. Asher curled around Aubrie's blade, and slashed Anakin's mechanical arm in half, guttering his blue blade and dropping it. turning on Aubrie, he slashed in a few quick moves, sent her saber spinning onto the ground, and lashed out with his foot, impacting her chest. She dropped to the ground, winded.

Asher raised his lightsaber over her head for a killing blow. Aubrie closed her eyes. She was going to die anyway. They were all going to die.

Two seconds later, she realized that she wasn't dead. Asher was squirming in the air, choking.

Anakin, with a slightly surprised look on his face, was holding Asher in the air in a Force chokehold.

Aubrie scrambled to her feet. "Anakin," she shouted. "Don't kill him!"

Anakin dropped Asher, and signalled to some approaching clones.

Asher collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Aubrie picked up his blue blade and handed it to Anakin, who was frowning over the remains of his mechanical hand and arm.

"Sir," the clones saluted. "And ma'am," to Aubrie. Anakin acknowledged their salutes. "Status report," he ordered. "What's our instructions?"

The clones looked uncertainly at each other. "Err... Sir, you appear to be the highest ranking Jedi on this planet. The troop transports have arrived, sir."

Anakin nodded. "Let's go."

Aubrie motioned to the motionless figure on the ground.

Anakin examined the LAAT/i that was approaching. Then he looked at Asher.

"I'll take him," he decided, and scooped up the unconscious boy.

"And sir?" one of the clones said.

Anakin nodded to him.

"We need your help. The loyalists are giving us trouble."

**Hey guys, and thanks for reading this chapter! I just read The Battle of Jabiim: Blood and Rain, and I must admit that wiki is slightky misinformed. So last chapter was kinda... Non-canon. (But that's the point of AU, isn't it?)**

**Don't forget to review on your way out. Thanks for reading!**

**Kimjel, out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Anakin, don't blame yourself what happened there," Aubrie said quietly, touching his shoulder. "You couldn't have changed it."

Anakin thought about what she had just said for a second.

"No," he replied. "I'm thinking about... the Loyalists on Jabiim. We..."

"Betrayed them," interjected Asher.

The boy was restrained to the wall by a pair of cuffs. "No wonder Stratus rebelled," he muttered. "That's a republic in name only. What use is a the Republic if it isn't a republic?"

Anakin and Aubrie looked at each other nervously. Even participating in conversations like this could be enciting to rebellion.

"I know what you're thinking," Asher went on. "Republic. I'm a treasonous rebel. A prisoner of war."

Anakin eyed Asher coldy. "Sith apprentice?"

Asher returned the look. "Whatever you'd like to believe."

Aubrie made a slight gesture to Anakin to drop the matter. _Don't antagonize him, Anakin. Please._

Asher tugged on the restraints for what seemed like the millionth time. "That drug really worked," he grumbled. "It feels like you've disabled half my senses!"

Aubrie and Anakin looked at each other uneasily. This boy was supposedly force user, but amazing with natural use. Nothing explicit, like manipulation, but unconscious use.

Or he was a Sith Apprentice, Anakin thought. And an excellent actor to boot.

Asher made another twist with his hands. "Asher..." began Aubrie.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Could you... Co-operate? At least for the time being? Before we get you to the council?"

Asher leapt forward, brought down by his restraints. His eyes blazed in some sort of guided fury.

"Co-operate?" His voice rose to almost a shriek. "The Republic invades, murders your village. My little sister died. I watched her. She was just a little girl. A clone shot her through the chest. I couldn't save her. My mother and father were captured. And executed. For running away from a battle. Then your family's _murderers_ capture you and take you to the Jedi? _Shavit!_ You want me to _co-op-er-ate_?" he spat. "I once thought we could trust the republic. As a republic. This is what they call a military dictatorship."

Anakin jumped to his feet. "Asher, I'm warning you -"

Asher twisted and threw a punch at Anakin. Unconsciouslly channelling himself into the force, he slammed his fist againts the restraints. Anakin felt himself being hit by an invisible hand and thrown across the room.

Aubrie jumped to her feet, lightsaber snapped into a low guard. She looked uncertainly to who she should take care of first; Anakin or Asher.

Asher focused himself on Anakin's lightsaber, unclipped it from Anakin's belt, and broguht it into his hand. Consciously.

With a twist and hiss of sparks, the restraints were destroyed. Asher twisted the handle in half, guttering the blade and detonating it in a shower of plasma and metal.

Anakin got to his feet and rushed forward, then stopped.

Asher dropped what was left of the lightsaber, and the power rush that had sustained him dissipated.

"I don't want to fight you, Jedi," he said hollowly. "I want to trust you. Stang, anyone. But I can't."

"Then... Then trust us," Anakin stammered.

"Why?" growled Asher.

"You have my word. As a Jedi," Anakin said.

Asher gave a bark of hoarse laughter. "After you killed my parents. My sister. My -"

"Stop it!" hissed Aubrie. She held up a hand between the two. "Asher, look, just..." she was going to say 'co-operate' again but didn't want to repeat that mistake. "We're both in the wrong Asher," she said, finally.

Asher looked warily at the two of them.

"The ends justify the means," Anakin added.

Asher snorted.

"Ends? What ends?"

Anakin frowned. "I -" he began, but he remembered all that had happened in the last months. The Padawans. His fellow Jedi. The thousands of clone troopers. The men he'd left to die on Jabiim.

_Obi-Wan..._

"I'm sorry," Anakin got out. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Can you... co-operate... For the time being?" Aubrie asked carefully.

Both the Jedi were surprised by Asher's response. "I'll try," he said quietly and walked off to the corner of the room.

Anakin and Aubrie exchanged confused looks. Then Anakin realized that Asher was unrestrained. He started towards Asher, but Aubrie shot him a look.

Anakin dropped his gaze and sat back down next to the younger padawan.

"I know how you feel," Aubrie said softly. "_They_ killed my master too."

Anakin nodded impassively, not willing to let his tears show to the younger Padawan.

* * *

The Republican Star Destroyer hissed and clunked onto the landing pad. Anakin grabbed Asher and the salvaged remains of his lightsaber. "Let's go," he said.

Asher frowned at the large amount of clones on the landing pad. "Welcom committee?" he questioned uneasily. You didn't report me to the... War Council or whatever you have here?"

Anakin's earlier antagonism flared back. "Hurry up. Doesn't matter who they are, they just are there. Live with it," he said shortly.

Asher shrugged. "I'm not the boss."

"Padawan Skywalker! Padawan Wyn!"

The two Jedi turned to see a clone medic approaching them. "Sir, Ma'am," he saluted. "Are you injured?"

Anakin shrugged. "No... Not really..."

The clone pointed to the Medical Facility. "We have need of healers. Padawan Wyn, I hear that..."

His voice trailed off as he saw Anakin and Asher leaving in the other direction. Aubrie threw him a look.

"Aubrie, I need to go..." he indicated to Asher.

"Oh, ok," Aubrie nodded, and she began to walk off to the Medical Facility.

Anakin smiled. Good.

"Can you ride tandem?" he asked Asher, pointing to a speederbike. Asher shrugged. He was still morose.

"I'm taking you to the Jedi temple," Anakin said as he started the bike and climbed on. Accelerating the engine, they whizzed through the streets of Coruscant. "If anyone questions you, tell them that you're with me. I'm... Well known."

Asher snorted. "Probably."

"What?" Anakin half twisted in his seat. "I can't hear you."

Asher shook his head. Anakin shrugged.

"I've got a few errands to run," Anakin said as he lowered the speederbike down to the Jedi temple. Asher didn't hear him, he was too busy examining the soaring architecture.

Pleased that Asher was occupied, Anakin revved up the bike, turned the corner, and set his eyes on 500 Republica.

**My browser is having problem, so this is slow updates. Sorry! A always, review. A simple good or bad - I need feedback. I'm exploring the Star Wars Fandom, but this is my first fic for Star Wars. So please help?**

**KimJel, out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aubrie examined the dying master.

_Betrayed by her Padawan..._

She reached out with the Force, and probed the Jedi's pulsing Force Signature. Still there... But fading.

_Get a grip, Aubrie! You're one of the most advanced healers in the temple!_

She remembed on Jabiim, how Anakin had choked Asher during the battle. And the Loyalist leader. With the force.

Concentrating her healing energies together, she pulsed the Master's heart.

_Kssssshhhhhh!_

A burst of air erupted from the breathing mask as the Jedi began coughing and groaning.

"Padawan Wyn?" The healer's voice was worried. "What... What did you just do? I'm detecting a burst of energy from her heart."

Aubrie continued concentrated the energy on the Master's heart, stabilizing and healing. After ten seconds of exhausting concentration, Aubrie snapped.

"I... I think it worked," the healer said, examining a Medical Scan. "I... What did you do?"

Aubrie thought. "I... I saw someone compress someone's throat on Jabiim," she said, "And... I tried to pulse her heart in the same way."

A Medical droid rolled up. "Patient stabilized," it beeped. "Padawan Aubrie Wyn, you're needed at the temple. The Jedi High Council."

"The coun... The council?" Aubrie repeated, shocked. _Asher, what have you done now, _she cried to the Force. Something told her that it was Asher.

_Not much,_ came the nonchalant reply.

Aubrie snapped up her head to the reply. He was communicating in the force? And a supposedly untrained force user?

She hurried out of the medical facility and started up a speeder.

* * *

Asher heard Anakin's speederbike start off too late, he turned around and jumped, but missed it by half a meter.

Turning around, he walked back to the entrance to the temple.

_Tell 'em you're with me,_ Anakin had said. Asher shrugged. If Skywalker was well known, like he had said he was, then he could have unlimited access.

And that meant Asher could have unlimited access too.

Asher entered the temple, and examined the attire of the surrounding Jedi. They were cloaked and sometimes hooded, hurrying around on their business. Asher tried to look nonchalant, ignoring all the funny looks from everyone.

Rounding a corner, he ran into a Padawan learner. She was about 13, an early teenager, but slightly smaller than Asher.

"Oh!" she exclaimed hurridly, and out of her robes fell a lightsaber. She quickly picked it up, but Asher moved for it as well, and they bumped heads.

"Oh!" she said again, and picked it up.

"Sorry," he said with a ruefull grin. "You're -"

"Che'nae!" cried a voice behind her. "Please -"

Asher managed to take in a tall, robed Jedi of an unknown species, before it pointed at the Padawan. "Che'nae! Quickly! Get out of there!"

There was a buzz of light and alarms began to sound in the temple.

_What have I done? _Asher thought as he backed away. "I -" he began, but the Jedi drew his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Draw your weapon, Sith Scum!"

_Oh, this drill again... _Asher realized. "Look - Jedi..." he began. "I'm with Anakin Skywalker and Aubrie Wyn."

The Jedi was not impressed. "The two Padawans from Jabiim? They're all over the holonews. You could have learned of them from anywhere!"

Asher backed away, then realized he was surrounded by Clone Troopers.

"Look, I don't want a fight." Asher re-examined his exits warily.

"Surrender yourself!"

That was the last thing that Asher would never do. He dived at the clone troopers, a completely unexpected move, and dipped into the Force, trying to recreate the move he had used on Anakin. Calling the Padawan's lightsaber to his hand, he deflected the blaster bolts, slipped through the middle of two clones, blocked a lightsaber blade, threw the lightsaber back at the padawan, and _ran._

Chased by Blaster fire, Asher tore down the hallway, ripped off a ventilation grate on the roof with the Force and jumped in. Scrambling through and hearing alarms go off in all directions, he ripped the next ventilation grille off and dived down into the hangar bay.

_Score._

Scrambling the first thing he saw - some sort of tiny spaceship thing - he activated the controls and looked at the panel.

_By instinct, Asher, by instinct._

Taking a deep breath, he hit what looked like a throttle. Instead, the vehicle rose off the ground a few meters.

_I'm not dead, I'm not dead... What else could be a throttle?_

Jamming a foot down on the pedals, his head was slammed back into the headrest as the starfighter rocketed out of the hangar.

Grabbing the controls, he gave a wild, frantic steer as the senate building loomed up in front of him. The nose of the fighter pulled up and flipped a few times.

"Attention, Sith, this is Jedi Interceptor K17. We have a missile lock-on and will destroy you if you do not comply. Land immediately."

Asher keyed the COMM, or what looked like a COMM. "I - I don't know how."

"Land Immediately, I repeat," crackled the COMM.

Asher sighed. "Stang, here goes."

He hit the eject button.

He was fired into the air, and the small fighter crashed into a tall, stately building.

Falling through the air on a jetpack, he landed hard on the streets of Coroscant. Humans and Aliens scrambled away from him.

Asher looked around in time to see five Clone Troopers and Jedi advancing.

"Right, you! You're under arrest!"

* * *

Anakin turned tail and landed gracefully on the platform of 500 Republica. An attendant nodded to him as he entered; he was a common sight here.

Touching an elevator platform consle, he stepped onto the platform and was boosted high into the air.

His COMM beeped.

"Anakin? This is Shaak Ti. Where are you right now? I heard the Jabiim battlegroup just arrived."

"Shaak?" Silently, he cursed. COMMs always beeped at the wrong time. Oh well... It could have been Mace Windu or Yoda "Uhh... I'm out right now... Taking a rest. I'll deliver a full briefing when I'm back."

"Alright," Shaak said, and Anakin could hear sirens and alarms in the background. "If you'll excuse me," Shaak said quickly and snapped off the COMM.

Anakin stepped out of the lift and began hurrying down the hallway. He touched a door buzzer and waited.

The door opened a crack, and Padme's surprised eye's peeked out. "Ani?"

Anakin smiled. She hardly ever used his full name except on formal occasions. "Who else?" he grinned.

The door opened fully. "An... Anakin!" she stammered. "I... I thought..."

Anakin shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint," he said. "I'm not dead... yet."

Padme finally broke into a smile. "Come in, Ani!" she said, and stepped back from the door. From her appearance, he'd arrived at the wrong time, she was wrapped up in a towel and her hair was wet.

"Just a sec," she said and popped into the fresher. Anakin looked around the apartment flat for about the millionth time in his life, and stepped out onto the balcony.

The Coroscant skyline was amazing, Anakin always enjoyed it. 500 Republica was one of the tallest buildings in the vincinity, and Padme's flat was quite high up. He could see everything.

There was a growl of engines far away, and he saw three Interceptors flash across the sky. One was like his _Azure Angel, _a delta model, the other ones were plain... Interceptors. Odd. What were they doing during a time of peace?

Static came through his COMM. That was also odd. That meant someone was operating on a nearbry broadband. But the Jedi broadband?

Anakin leisurely swept his eyes over the skyline, but the starfighters wouldn't go away. Was everybody insane today? Or just him?

Anakin looked up just in time to see one rider eject and blast down into the Coroscant streets.

And the starfighter to collide into the building.

Then everything went black.

**One of the quickest updates I've ever done. Don't worry, Anakin's not dead. Asher doesn't fly that fast. I think we've got some bigtime complications here.**

**Oh well. And just saying...**

**I've only got one review.**

**So... *hint hint***

**I want at least a 1:1 ratio for chapters and reviews. I mean, if you want me to write lots, you write a little. Is that too much to ask?**

**Tell me in a review. (Hehe... I couldn't resist saying that)**

**Kimjel, out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aubrie parked her speeder and hurried into the temple. Alarms were beginning to turn off, and she hurried to the Jedi High Council Room.

"Aah, Padawan Wyn," the guard greeted her. "The Masters are expecting you.

Aubrie entered the room, and bowed. "Masters."

The other masters ackowledged her bow, but Mace Windu indicated for her to be seated.

"Sit down, Padawan. This is an emergency meeting we threw together. The prisoner will be brought shortly."

Aubrie nodded. "Master Windu?"

"Padawan?"

_I'm a person, not just "Padawan" _Aubrie wanted to say, but thought better. "The prisoner... It's Asher, right?"

Windu shrugged. "He hasn't given us his name. He just mentioned your name and Skywalker's. That is why you are here."

Kit Fisto spoke up. "Where is Skywalker, then?"

Silence. The masters looked at each other warily.

"I contacted him a few minutes ago," Shaak Ti said uncertainly, "But every time we try to contact him after this, his COMM is inoperable."

"Has is room been checked?" Ploo Kon asked.

"Skywalker has not been in the temple since he came back," Shaak Ti said. "He said he was taking a break."

Yoda closed his eyes and meditated for a second. "Conscious, Skywalker is not."

"_What?_" Shock rippled around the room. Before anyone could speak again, the doors slid open and Asher was brought in, shackled and escorted by two Clones. He shot a grin at Aubrie and stood in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," Shaak said to the clones. "You may leave."

The clones nodded and exited.

"Know you, the boy does," Yoda commented to Aubrie. "Trust you he does."

Aubrie looked uncertainly around. "Asher, what did... What did you do?"

Mace Windu frowned. "You have not heard?"

Aubrie shook her head. "Nothing but Alarms and COMMs."

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "He was caught intruding on the Temple Premises. The security holos show that he came with Skywalker, but Skywalker gave him instructions, then left."

Asher snorted. "He told me that I -"

Mace Windu cut him off. "We are not interested in that."

He turned to Aubrie. "So... You know him?"

Aubrie nodded. "He's Jabiimi."

"A Rebel?"

Aubrie narrowed her eyes. "Technically."

"Speak not in Riddles, Wyn," Yoda chided. "Tell us this tale."

_Wyn. He used my name. That's a start._

Aubrie looked uncertainly around. "Do... Do you want a full briefing?"

The masters nodded.

"We were on Jabiim - Skywalker, a group of masterless Padawans and I. We were assigned with a task force of Clones to hold back the rebels for as long as possible - give time for the evacuation."

Asher gave a slight, imperceptible, start.

"You were on a suicide mission?"

Mace Windu threw Asher an angry glare. "Speak when you're spoken to."

_Don't make them angry,_ Aubrie begged him

_Whatever... _he replied.

"We were fighting the rebel leader - Alto Stratus," Aubrie went on. "I... I was really angry. At him. All the Padawans had been killed, and..."

The Masters nodded compassionately. "Go on," Mace Windu said.

"I was going to... kill him. I _wanted _to kill him. But Anakin took my lightsaber and restrained me."

"Interesting," Yoda mused. "The Angry One, Anakin usually is."

Aubrie frowned. She was learning a lot about her new friends.

"Well... yes... but then Stratus shot me. Asher," she said, gesturing to the boy, "Threw a lightsaber he had picked up at me, deflected the bolt."

Mace Windu frowned. "He... he was trying to help you?"

Asher snorted again. "I wish you'd stop referring to me as if I wasn't -"

Windu cut Asher off.

"Yes," Aubrie finally decided. "I think he was. Until Anakin noticed his force signature."

"Tumultuous it is," Yoda agreed. "Angry."

Aubrie paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "Yet... with respect, Master Windu, his anger is not unlike your Vaapad way of fighting. Controlled. Focused."

Frowns and mumbling spread round the room. Asher looked angrily at Aubrie. _Stop referring to me as if I wasn't here._

"Then he attacked us," Aubrie continued, but was cut off by Asher.

"Not before he challenged me," he retorted.

Instead of silencing him again, Mace looked at Aubrie curiously. "Is that true?"

Aubrie nodded.

Mace Windu began stroking his chin. "Hmm. Go on."

"He... was very good. Your technique," she said, indicating at Asher, "is very similar to Vaapad."

"_Juyo_," Kit Fisto whispered. "The way of the Sith."

Mace Windu nodded, and exchanged worried glances with Yoda.

Aubrie went on. "He was about to kill us," Aubrie said. "He'd cut of Anakin's prosthetic arm and was about to kill me -"

Asher jumped to his feet. "Kill you? Aubrie, I -"

Mace Windu stood up. "Asher. Sit. Please do not interrupt."

Asher stared back defiantly.

Mace Windu raised his hands and hit him with a burst of Force, supposed to guide him to the ground.

Asher raised his hands, tried to _see_ Windu's Force, and deflected it back at him.

Completely caught unexpected, Windu stumbled backwards back onto his seat.

Aubrie would have laughed out loud if she wasn't in front of the Council. And if it hadn't happened to Master Windu.

"Asher," Aubrie quavered. "Please..."

Two tense seconds later, Asher sat down.

Murmuring broke out again in the Masters. But this time the looks went to Aubrie and Asher.

"Continue, Padawan," Yoda murmured. "Forget this little incident, we will."

Mace looked uneasily at Asher, then listened to Aubrie.

"Then Anakin stopped him. With a Force Chokehold."

This time the Masters looked scared. Genuinely scared.

"Slipping closer to the dark side, Skywalker is," Yoda cautioned. "Careful we must be with him. Guidance he needs."

Silence.

"I hereby adjourn this meeting," Mace Windu said, standing up. "We will postpone this until Anakin is found. We need his opinion on this. On _all_ of this."

Right on cue, the doors beeped. "Come in," Windu called.

The doors slid open and a youngling entered, bowing to the Council.

"Youngling?" Mace asked.

The youngling looked around, obviously slightly scared.

"It... It's Anakin Skywalker," he lisped. "He's been found."

Windu frowned. "Where?"

The youngling pointed. "Medical bay 3."

**Fastest turnover ever for me. As always, don't forget to review. **

**KimJel, out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Padme quickly brushed her hair back into its standard knot, dried herself off from her shower, and began dressing.

The HoloNews began beeping in the background, somewhere in her apartment.

_The latest update on the Clone Wars: Jabiim has been lost to the Rebels and Seperatists. Famed Jedi General Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker were lost in this battle. However, the to_ - -

Padme shouted "off" to her holo. The news was always so idiotic. Why did she watch it all the time?

Instead of turning off, the news changed channel. Padme sighed. _Next time, update the voice commands on the Holo._

_And coming to you live from Coroscant: An unknown entity has taken over a Jedi Interceptor. Jedi security has - no, he's abandoned ship! The rogue is -_

That was the furthest _anything _went. Padme threw a cloak on and advanced towards the hologram, when everything exploded.

* * *

Fire surged through the apartment as Padme painfully got to her feet. "Ani?" she cried.

No answer.

Grabbing a blaster from under her bed, she examined what the damage had been done by - a wing from a standard Jedi Interceptor. Fire was slashing through the apartment, and Padme could hear screams throughout the building.

She hurried out onto the balcony, where Anakin -

There was no balcony.

What remained of it was still hurtling down the huge drop from her flat to the dirty streets of ground level Coroscant.

"Oh, my... Ani..." she gasped. "Anakin!" she screamed. "Ana-"

"Excuse me, milady," a voice said behind her. She turned, to see an attendant. "We're evacuating every level above that one," he said, pointing to the stage about 3 levels below hers.

"I..." she got out. "Has... Has anyone been spotted falling out the window?"

The attendant narrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"He..." Padme said, distraughtly running her hand through her hair. "A friend was visiting, and he was out on the balcony when... That hit." She gestured at the wing, smouldering in a corner."

The attendant shook his head. "No, milady, I'm sorry. But we need to get out."

Padme felt all the implications hit her like a flying bantha. _Anakin..._ not even a Jedi could survive a fall like that. They'd survived Genovese, Dooku, Jabiim, just to be ended up here. Anakin killed by a rogue pilot.

_I swear, whoever you are, I will phyisically disect you!_ she screamed mentally.

"I... I'm..." she hesitated. The attendant took over.

"Come on," he called, and pulled her out the door. "Please use the stairs."

She turned to ask him whether the lifts were operable, but he'd left.

"Senator Amidala!"

She turned, and saw Chancellor Palpantine approaching. He lived a few levels above her.

It was ironic, that though they had both served Naboo at some point, the two were politically enemies. But Padme had seen sense in creating the Clone Army, they were a last chance against the Seperatists.

"Are you alright?" he gushed with plastic concern.

Padme clenched her fists, she wasn't sad anymore. She was furious.

"No thanks to a renegade suicidal _kriffing freak _who just smashed into 500 Republica, yes."

Palpantine raised an eyebrow. She was usually the one who was sensitive to bad language. She was somehow affected. Maybe it was Skywalker's death on the HoloNews. But Palpantine knew that such a promsing young apprentice couldn't die that easily.

"You know," Palpantine began, but the two were swept apart by the mass of people. Padme let herself get pushed along. At this point in history, she didn't care.

* * *

Slowly and painfully, Anakin opened his eyes. He coughed, then felt ripples of warmth go through him as Force Healing re-energized and reproduced him.

At first, the light was so blinding, he could see nothing but white. What was happening? He'd been on Padme's apartment balcony, and... Then a blank.

A misty shape appeared in the corner of his consciousness. "You're awake," a voice said.

Anakin coughed again as he felt the Force flow through his blood, bringing energy again to his body.

"Aubrie?" he coughed.

Aubrie didn't respond, as she focused her healing energies into him. "That should be alright," she murmured, and took something off his eyes.

More light flooded onto his sensitive retinas, but everything became clearer. "Aubrie? How did I get here?"

Aubrie bit her lip as she examined a medical terminal. "You fell out of a window, Skywalker. May I ask why you left Asher in the temple?"

"I was... Taking a break." The excuse sounded flimsy.

Aubrie chuckled. "Mmm, taking some down time with your wife."

Anakin jerked at the blankets. "You -"

Aubrie chuckled again. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Although I must make a confession." She blushed slightly. "On Jabiim, when Palpantine tried to get you to do the evacuations instead of going on our suicide mission, I slipped into your mind and found something that would push you to leaving. Padme."

"But it didn't work, did it?" Anakin said.

Aubrie shrugged. "In a way. I actually made you more determined to stay alive on this suicide run." Her voice softened. "Between you and Asher, you did a pretty good job of saving my life on a few occasions."

Anakin snorted. "And vice versa."

He could hear Aubrie's frown. "And Anakin, that reminds me... the Masters want a full briefing of what happened on Jabiim. And they were... Afraid. And shocked, when I told them of your force choke maneuver on Asher."

"They're just jealous of my power," Anakin growled.

If it were anyone else, Aubrie would have thought he was joking. But Anakin...

_The angry one, Anakin usually is._ Yoda hadn't been wrong.

"Do you really believe that, Skywalker?" she asked, trying to draw a little impersonality by not calling him by his first name.

Anakin frowned. "Do you disbelieve that?"

Aubrie nodded carefully. "Anakin - trust me, as a friend, pride is a just as a potent entrance to the Dark Side as anger. Or passion," she added as an afterthought.

"Don't bring Padme and my relationship into this," he growled, trying to sit up. Aubrie looked at him worriedly.

"That's exactly what I meant," Aubrie said carefully. "Anger. Passion. I don't want to sound like one of the Masters on the Council, but -"

"Well, you do," Anakin retorted grumpily.

Aubrie recoiled. Anakin was... offhand. Was it just because he was injured? Or had she pushed some of the wrong buttons.

Aubrie reached into her pocket. "Anakin, this was a parting gift from one of my best friends, before she left to die on Genosis. I want you to have it."

She took out a little pendant, with a blue gem glittering in the center of it. "It's an extraordinarly rare gem used in lightsaber crystals. It's called Pontite."

Anakin looked curiously at it. "It... It has a force signature."

Aubrie nodded. "This type is very rare and individual. They say it also has a positive effect on the user." Aubrie didn't say specifically what it did, it actually calmed the person. She was unsure how Anakin would take it.

"Why are... Why are you giving this to me?" Anakin wondered. He scrutinized the younger Padawan carefully, trying to find her motives.

"Because that's what friends are for." Aubrie placed the gem on his lap. "Each other. Do with it whatever you like."

Anakin looked at her, and realized what his second greatest fault was as a Jedi - he formed attachments too easily. Not only the passionate love that he and Padme shared, but a strong sense of camaraderie. Obi-Wan. Now Aubrie.

_Obi-Wan_. He was dead now. Gone. Maybe Aubrie had filled up a gap in his life that Obi-Wan had left, room for love and friendship that the friendship-starved, lovesick 9-year old boy leaving Tatooine and his mother. And now Shmi was dead.

Aubrie broke the long silence. "You're needed at the council," she told him. "You up for it?"

Anakin laughed. "Treat me like an old woman? You realize, I'm senior to you, healer."

Aubrie smiled. She felt it too - the two were friends.

**I think I'm in my element now - Star Wars is way easier for me to write, I find. Or maybe I'm just a bit tired of Halo, but this is my fastest turnover. Ever.**

**Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**

**KimJel, out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Anakin Skywalker, to start off, I'd like to know what you were doing at 500 Republica, at Senator Amidala's flat."

The council had reassembled, Asher, Aubrie and Anakin seated in the middle.

Aubrie shot Anakin an uneasy glance. But he'd obviously prepared for the question.

"I... I was trying to take a break from Jabiim... I was going to see Chancellor Palpantine, and I'd dropped in to see Padme. She's one of my old friends."

The council nodded carefully, but some of the Masters exchanged uneasy glances. At first Aubrie thought that it was because of Padme, then she realized that the masters distrusted polititians in general. And especially Chancellor Palpantine.

"Careful you must be," Yoda chided, "with your relationship with Senator Amidala and your trust in Palpantine."

Anakin shot him a dirty look. "Oh, is this the "politician" talk again?"

Aubrie closed her eyes, sought the small force signature of the pontite crystal, and pulsed it with Force energy.

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Anakin finally said, "I... I apologize for my rash words. Masters."

The masters nodded carefully. Aubrie was suddenly scared by the power the crystal had - the power _she _had. Maybe she shouldn't have given Anakin the crystal... It was too late now.

"Accepted is your apology, Padawan," Yoda said finally. "More important matters do we have right now." He turned to Aubrie. "Face us, two problems do. One, your Masters. Two, unfinished is Padawan Wyn's story of Jabiim. And Asher."

Master Kit Fisto spoke up. "Aubrie has not yet told us the complete story. Could you finish it, please?"

Aubrie looked for approval at Master Windu and Yoda. The two nodded.

"I would like to know, first of all," Aubrie began, "of what Asher did after Anakin dropped him off at the temple."

Yoda spoke up. "Inappropriate, Skywalker, it is to leave a non-Jedi at the temple. We may consider a formal reprimand."

Anakin bit his lip, fighting back angry words. His hand snaked into his pocket, and found the cool glassine surface of the crystal. Calming him.

"I apologize," he said, head down. "I was... Emotionally unstable. Jabiim has taken it's toll." _Obi-Wan..._

The excuse seemed flimsy to Aubrie. But the masters seemed not to notice.

There was an expectant silence before the Masters realized that Anakin and Aubrie were waiting for the story. Mace Windu cleared his throat.

"Your friend here - Asher - was wandering round in the Jedi temple. He bumped in to Padawan Che'nae. I trust you know her, Aubrie?"

Aubrie nodded. The younger girl was one of friends.

"Her master saw Asher and read his force signature, set off an alarm and challenged him. Asher tried to pacify him, but when a group of clones arrived, he took Che'nae's lightsaber with the force, deflected their bolts, and threw it back, escaping in a ventilator. He stole an Interceptor from the hangars and went for a joyride."

"Joyride," Asher said disdainfully, "With Jedi and clones on my tail? And not flying experience?"

Windu shrugged. "He apparently didn't know how to land when ordered to, so he abandoned his craft and jet-packed down to earth, where he was arrested."

Anakin jumped up, staring at Asher intently. "That was you? You almost killed Padme and I, not to mention a few hundred others in 500 Republica. If your craft had been bigger, we could have a national disaster."

Asher smirked quietly.

"No matter," Plo Koon said, trying to pacify Anakin. "But we have not heard the rest of your story. You were at the lightsaber duel."

"Duel?" Anakin chuckled, and sat down. "More like a one-sided..." He chuckled again.

"A laughing matter, this is not," Yoda frowned. "A skilled fighter Asher is. How is this so?"

There was a silence before Asher realized this was a question for him.

"I don't... I don't know," Asher quavered hesitantly. "I find it natural."

"And you find using the force natural?" Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned, skeptically.

Yoda peered into Asher's eyes. "No deceit I sense in him," he observed.

There was another silence until Kit Fisto said, "I would like to see his skill. And have a midi-chlorian count done."

"Done here can be neither of these," Yoda said. "Take Asher to the training grounds later, Skywalker. But find what happens to him later, we must." He nodded to Asher. "Leave this room. Much we have to discuss."

Asher nodded, and hesitantly bowed, and left. Standing outside the room, he tried to telekinetically hear the conversation inside.

* * *

"Learn's quickly, the boy does," Yoda said. "A great Jedi, he could make if taken as a child."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. While most Jedi had been taken to the temple as babies, Anakin had not and was uncomfortable with the "kidnapping" process.

"I observe much hate in him," a master said. "He... Could turn to darkness easily."

Aubrie sighed. "So if we don't keep him, where can he go?"

"We can give him a host family," Shaak Ti said. "I would hate to see that boy go to the agricorps."

Anakin's anger rose. "And not the hundreds of rejects you sent there?" he growled.

There was an uncomfortable pause. "No choice, we have," Yoda said penitently. "We cannot afford to return them to their families."

"Asher has no family," said Aubrie. "We... Killed them. They were most likely Jabiimi separatists."

Suddenly, Kit Fisto jumped to his feet. "No!" he cried. "We are all fools. Have you forgotten the Sith Lord? Asher has great potential. Potential that rivals ours all. Potential that any Sith would never hesitate to take. With the hate in him and his force signature, it would be only a matter of time before he could become the end of the order. The end of all of us!"

Yoda nodded. "Right, Fisto is," he mumbled. "We cannot let this boy go down the gutter. But what can we do?"

Anakin spoke up. "I would take him, if I were not a Padawan. Look what happened with Obi-Wan. He had to finish his training before training me."

Mace Windu frowned at Anakin. "Why you?" he questioned. "With respect to your abilites, your experience is... To be aquired."

Anakin frowned back. "We share similar qualities," Anakin said. "I was a angry boy."

"And you aren't now?" Windu retorted.

Surprisingly, instead of returning a nasty comment, Anakin thought. "I... I seem to have lost it."

Surprise rippled through the masters.

"Truth he speaks," Yoda noticed. "I sense great change."

A shiver went down Aubrie's spine. The crystal she'd given to Anakin was taking an uncontrolable change. It was a good thing, but totally... Alien. Aubrie now wished she hadn't given the crystal to him. It was like influencing the mind of your friend.

"Matured you, Jabiim and your losses have. Both of you," Yoda pointed out. He stepped forward and turned to the masters.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. The Force proclaims itself and what is real. today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He turned to Anakin, and his lightsaber shoto flicked into his hand. "By the right of the council, and by the will of the Force, I dub thee Knight of the Republic."

With one well-practiced motion, he severed the braid from Anakin's head.

The braid dropped to the floor.

Silence.

Suddenly all the Masters began shouting at once, except for Mace Windu, who sat, recollective, and Shaak Ti, who was smiling at Anakin.

"Master Yoda, you go to far!"

"Mster Yoda, you can't do this!"

Anakin sat in stunned silence, staring at the braid on the floor in front of him.

Yoda's voice cut through the pandaemonium. "All of you," he barked. "The will of the force, I speak. To be trained by Skywalker, Asher is, I feel. The Force has spoken."

He motioned to Aubrie and Anakin. "You may leave."

Still stunned, Anakin picked up his braid and followed Aubrie out the door.

**Well, I am on a roll. It's nice to know what I'm writing, and I'm quite relaxed on this right now. The chapters seem to be dragging themselves out nicely, so the updates are going fast. Don't forget to review.**

**KimJel, out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The two Jedi and the newly made Padawan walked slowly out of the Jedi High Council. Anakin was still stunned, Aubrie had a uneasy smile, and Asher was emotionless.

"So..." Aubrie said. "By the will of the council, hmm?"

Asher broke into a smile. "If one member smiling, another frowning, and the rest of the councilors shouting at each other is the will of the council..."

Aubrie shot back another smile, this time a real one. "Anakin. Congratulations."

Anakin finally clicked out of his stunned expression, which had been staring vacantly at the braid in his hand.

"Um... Yeah."

The trio continued in silence, until Asher asked, "Where are we going?"

Anakin and Aubrie exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"No-where," Anakin chuckled. "I guess we'd better formalize your apprenticeship," he said to Asher. "Come to my apartment."

Aubrie looked around, unsure of what she should do. "We'll... I'd better go get the training grounds prepped. And the med-centre. Anakin, do you have a syringe?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not a healer. No offense," he quickly added.

Aubrie sighed. "So do you have one?"

"Um. No."

Aubrie rolled her eyes. "Typical," she groaned, and reached into her pocket. "I, by some strange coincidence, happen to be a healer and am in the possesion of a syringe." She retrieved a small box from her pocket, opened it, and took out a syringe. "There. Standard quality, sterilized. You're welcome."

Asher looked at the two Jedi. "Um, Aubrie, why didn't you get knighted?"

Anakin and Aubrie looked uneasily at Asher. "Whaaaa...?"

"Oh... That," mumbled Asher. "I was listening into your conversation... Just don't tell the masters."

Aubrie shrugged. "I'm not a senior Padawan like your master here. After all, I am only 15."

Now Anakin and Asher looked curiously at Aubrie. "I... I thought you were older than that," Asher stuttered.

An awkward silence followed.

"Well, OK," Aubrie said, turning around and walking in the direction of the training centre. "That was kinda freaky-wierd."

Asher shrugged. "So... What now? _Master_," he empahasized.

Anakin winced. "Please don't call me that," he said quitely. "It wasn't long ago since I called someone else 'Master' too."

The two entered the residential blocks and slid open Anakin's door. "Uhh, what happened to him?" Asher asked curiously.

"He died," Anakin spat. "On Jabiim."

"Oh."

The two entered the block. Asher looked around at the small dining room, food prep, meditation room/living room. A door led off to a fresher or a bedroom, or both.

"In here," Anakin said. He entered his bedroom, flicked on a light, and surveyed the untidy scene. On one wall, a shelf was entirely covered with bits and bobs of gadgetry, and other randoms. A half completed speederbike sat next to the shelf, surrounded by tools. A communications hologram sat in the corner, the bed was covered in pictures and diagrams of different starfighters. Clothes was strewn over the floor, concentrating near the wardrobe.

"Wow," Asher marvelled.

Anakin chuckled. "Why?"

Asher looked around the room for another second, and confided, "Now I know what the maximum limit for junk in my room is."

Anakin burst into laughter. "Well, yes, it is a mess. I was busy when I went to Jabiim, choosing a Starfighter to buy, building a custom-made speederbike..."

"So I sleep on the floor?"

Anakin opened a panel near the lightswitch and touched a button. The wall folded itself and slid away.

"The dormitories are connected, see," he said. "Partitions normally seperate them, but in Master-Padawan cases, Padawans get their own rooms. We meditate together."

Asher nodded. "I don't have much stuff." He examined his room, complete with communications holo, wardrobe, shelf, and dresser. Only one thing was lacking - the mess. "So don't get any ideas that you can use my room as a storage zone."

Asher walked over to Anakin's bed. "Choosing a starfighter..." he flicked through the pages till he found an ARC Heavy Starfightrer. "You know, I always liked this model."

Anakin begun to tidy away the tools around his speederbike. He glanced at the models. "Really? I never thought of a Heavy Starfighter..." he looked at the plans. "Why? Looks like some sort of hardcore piece of explosives. I prefer speed and agility."

Asher pointed at several points on the diagram. "Exactly. Their size allows for lots of customization. Say cut down on those proton torpedo hatches, take those guns and reduce size, add - "

The Holo in Anakin's desk beeped. "Ani," a voice popped up on the screen. "I was so worried! Where have you -"

Asher got a glipse of a young woman in a long robe, before Anakin turned the volume and the vision right down. "I'll be there soon," he whispered. "I'm a little tied up right now."

He snapped the holo off.

Anakin passed a folder to Asher. "Here are the modification plans for the ARC-170. If you like it, give me a plan when I come back."

Asher looked curiously at Anakin. "Leaving already?"

"I'll be back in... Probably an hour or two," Anakin assured his new Padawan.

Asher nodded dutifully. "Well, see you then, Master."

As Anakin left the room, Asher quickly stashed the file on his shelf, went into the fresher, opened the ventilation duct, and scrambled in. Already familiar with the schematics of the Jedi temple, he crawled to the hangar bay.

* * *

Anakin parked the speeder and hurried upstairs. He didn't have much time, remembering that the masters expected him... When? He activated his COMM.

"Master Windu, this is Anakin." He waited.

"Knight Skywalker?" The Jedi Master's voice came through clearly. "I thought you'd forgotten about us. Padawan Wyn's been looking for you."

Anakin frowned worriedly. "When do you expect me at training?"

"20 minutes. At least. Your Padawan has handed in a blood sample. We're doing a midi-chlorain count, but we're getting... Difficulties."

_Shavit._ Only 15 minutes at most for a short reunion with Padme. He'd have to make the best of it."

Unknown to him was a smaller figure, following him at a discreet distance.

* * *

"Oh come on Padme, you promised me you'd behave."

"Well, maybe I was just joking," Padme answered Anakin sulkily. "I don't see why -"

Anakin an exasperated sound. "All right. I should have known better, marrying a Senator. Just a sec. I'll go to the fresher."

Padme relaxed on the couch in the dark room as Anakin busied himself in the fresher.

"I though Jedi weren't allowed attachments," a small voice smirked from behind Padme.

Padme rolled off the couch, hand sliding underneath the couch, searching for a blaster that wasn't there. "A - Anakin!" she screamed.

In an instant, the fresher door burst open and Anakin jumped out, lightsaber whirling in a deadly arc over his head. "Padme!" he shouted back, as he saw the crouched figure behind the couch. He brought the lightsaber down, only to have it deflected by the figure's bare hands.

The "figure" threw off his hood. "Hi Anakin. I assume you're Padme?"

Padme glanced at Anakin. "Ani... What's happening?"

Anakin looked at Asher angrily. "Padme, this is Asher... My apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Padme looked strangely at Anakin. "You aren't even a Knight!"

Shaking his head furiously, Anakin tried to find the right words. "The council... I... It's a long story, I'll tell you later." He turned to Asher. "Asher, this is Padme... she's one of my... Friends."

Asher smirked. "That's what you told the council... Hmm?"

Anakin sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Asher grinned.

"Look... Asher," Padme began.

Asher laughed. "No, don't worry. I won't tell. You're married, aren't you?"

Anakin and Padme looked uncertainly at each other. Asher guessed well.

Silence

There was a beep from Anakin's COMM.

"Sith, Asher, we're late." Anakin shouted. "Sorry, Padme," he said, and left the room, leaving Padme feeling very in-the-dark about everything.

* * *

Aubrie squeezed a drop of blood out of the syringe and fed it into the scanner. An "Analyzing. Please wait." Appeared.

"Odd," Aubrie muttered. "This ususually takes a few seconds."

Mace Windu examined the time. "Maybe a corrupt sample. They'll be here in a few minutes. We can get another."

Aubrie took out the blood and squeezed another drop in. "Then lets try again," she muttered.

The "Analizying" sign popped up, but at about twice the usual waiting time, a number appeared on-screen.

Aubrie frowned. "Impossible."

Mace Windu turned. "What?"

Aubrie pointed at the number onscreen.

**Got a mini cliffhanger there! Well, my writing is beginning to slow down now. Don't forget to review! **

**KimJel, out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"That... That's impossible," Mace Windu whispered. "No-one has a Midi-Chlorian count that high.

"1,000,000, approximately," Aubrie breathed. "Amazing."

Aubrie hit a button, and the "Analyzing" came up again. "It could have been a corrupt sample."

Both Jedi hissed in surprise as suddenly the machine beeped loudly.

"Overflow?" Mace Windu hissed. "That means..."

Aubrie tapped in calculations furiously. "That means that the sample is immeasurably large. This is impossible."

She punched a button that would sample each blood cell, and get an average count.

A few tense seconds later, the display lit up with a 100,000.

"That's more probable," Mace Windu said. "Skywalker himself has 300,000 and - and - "

Aubrie grabbed Windu's sleeve. "No! Look!"

The "100,000" scrolled down all the way to seventy, astonishingly low, and rolled up to 1,000,000, then rolled to -

OVERFLOW

Aubrie touched the terminate button gingerly. With a light hiss, the blood sample retracted.

Mace Windu carefully examined the blood sample. Nothing was special about it.

"Aubrie," he frowned. "Is a fluctuation midi-chlorian average a recorded phenomenon?

Before she could answer him, an old, frazzled voice answered him first. "Before observed on a single creature, this has." Yoda's voice was hushed. "Observed this has been on a tree."

"A tree?" Aubrie and Mace gasped simultaneously.

"A tree," Yoda confirmed. "Seen this tree, I have. Its keeper I was, for 300 years, before its death."

Aubrie thought. "A tree... Is not a sentient organism. It cannot contain the midi-chlorians."

Yoda stabbed at her with his stick. "Wrong you are, Padawan. True, need or use midi-chlorians the tree does not. But," he said, waving his stick for emphasis, "hold them it can."

"So... this... plant's seed was somehow germinated by the midi-chlorains?" Mace Windu glanced over to a holopicture of some Jedi. "As Anakin was concieved?"

"What?" Aubrie dropped the blood sample, where its glass container shattered on the ground. "Anakin... He was _conceived _by the midi-chlorians?"

Yoda went on, oblivious or not caring about her outburst. "No," he stated firmly. "The tree was simply a host for the midi-chlorians. Until its death 14 years ago."

The pieces began to slot into Aubrie's head. "You mean... Asher was born 14 years ago and... The Force chose him to... to _be their host?_"

Before Yoda could answer, Asher and Anakin entered. "Sorry we're late," Asher panted. "Anakin was showing me around." _Well, technically, that's the truth. _

Aubrie glanced at her wrist chromo. It was past 25 standard minutes already.

"So," Yoda cackled. "Asher. Proficient are you in Form I?"

Asher looked bewildered. "I... Form I?"

Yoda snorted. "Form II? III? IV? V? VI? VII?" At each addition, Asher gave a confused look left and right.

"Vaapad," Mace Windu added. Asher frowned.

"I... Heard you say that about me," Asher said uneasily.

Yoda shrugged. "No matter." He tossed a training saber to Asher. Drawing his shoto and setting it onto lowest power, he dropped into a Ataru opening stance. He waved at Asher. "Ready, when you are..."

Asher launched himself forward into the offensive. Guiding his raw emotions into his fight, he felt a cold force presence radiating from Anakin in his head. Dragging the weak force and bending it to his will, he felt it guide his anger into his strikes, stabbing deep into Yoda's defence again and again.

He locked sabers with Yoda, then discarded the weak force presence, but not without channeling all its power into a leap forward and upward. He landed on a training gondola.

"Follow me!"

Yoda smiled slightly, then leapt into the air. Asher felt his mind, probed it gently, detected his tactic, and leapt.

The two clashed blades, Yoda's light weight shoved him towards the ground while Asher swung off the gondola, flipped off the roof and drove his saber down into Yoda's blade. Yoda flicked Asher away easily, who landed in a roll, transferring the drop energy straight into Yoda again.

Yoda locked blades with him, smiled again, and launched an offensive.

With amazing twirling maneuvers, Yoda leapt over Asher, who stabbed upwards just in time to block Yoda's blade, then swept round and locked blades with Yoda. He reached out in the temple to find any force presence - anything slightly wavered in its force shields - anything that was weak enough to yield power, and slammed it all into Yoda's blade.

There was a flash of white light as Yoda deflected the massive burst of kenetic and Force energy. He was hurled backwards into a wall, and his deflection slammed back into Asher who collided into Aubrie, sending both into the midi-chlorian counter.

"Oh, _Shavit._" Anakin whispered._  
_

Mace Windu moved towards Yoda. "Master?"

Yoda flicked his ears, then held out his hand. His stick flew to him, and he raised himself off the ground. He moved towards Asher.

Anakin took in the pair. Asher was slammed into the wall, he had managed to stay in one piece because of his force shields, which had been expecting the blow. Aubrie's leg was twisted into an unnatural position, and blood was seeping out of her nose and a cut in her head. Yoda chuckled humourlessly.

"Alright, your Padawan will be, Skywalker. Medical attention Padawan Wyn may need." He sized the two up with an expert eye. "Concussions both, broken in three places is Padawan Wyn's leg, and her force abilites strengthened have been from absorbing that shock."

Anakin gave a low whistle. Grabbing his COMM, he went for the Medical centre. "Med Center? This is combat and agility training 2. We need medical attention for two members. Both unconscious." He looked at the blood seeping out of Aubrie's chest. "And I think some shattered ribs. Maybe fractured skull, too."

There was a beep as the message was recieved. Yoda, meanwhile, placed his hands on Aubrie and pulsed her with force energy. She began to cough, and her leg straightened out.

"She stable," Mace Windu said. He turned to Asher. "Skywalker, take the boy to your quarters."

Anakin nodded numbly, picked up Asher, and left.

**That's a true demonstration of Asher's force powers... Rivalling Yoda's combat ability. Don't worry, Aubrie's not dead. And another reason I named this chapter Midi-Chlorians. And I've changed by name to Kmj170. Just saying. And don't forget to review.**

**Kmj170, out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Anakin left the boy with instructions to remain meditating.

He'd complained, of course. He barely knew how, and like his Master, he didn't like it.

He'd also complained more when his Master went to visit Aubrie. He wanted to talk to Yoda about the fight, as well.

Anakin had ignored his complaints, and as he entered the medical bay, he repeated Asher's final words.

"Asher says sorry, Aubrie."

Mace Windu and Yoda were sitting by Aubrie's bedside. She was conscious, and bandaged up. The only visible part of her was her face and hands.

Aubrie coughed hoarsely. "I'm not exactly sure if he needs to apologize," she rasped. "Or what he did wrong."

Anakin shrugged.

"Skywalker, sit down," Mace Windu said as he waved to a chair. "We have much to discuss. Especially Asher."

Anakin sat obediently.

"You didn't tell me," he began, "What Asher's midi-chlorian count was."

Aubrie and Mace exchanged uncertain glances.

"It... It wasn't," tried Aubrie.

"Wasn't?" echoed Anakin.

Yoda tapped the ground with his stick for attention. "Special, your Padawan is," the Grand Master affirmed. "Fluctuating, is his Midichlorian count."

Anakin stared.

"Your padawan," Yoda continued, "14 years ago, at his birth, was considered a candidate for the host for the force. When the previous candidate, a tree, died."

Anakin leant forward. "Host? Candidate? Doesn't the force control itself?"

Yoda tapped the ground again. "Control it he does not. Utilize it he can. The Force gifts him with infinite power, in exchange for his body."

Mace Windu started. Aubrie looked shocked.

"In...finite?" Mace Windu stammered.

Yoda frowned. "Theoretically, yes. More correctly, you should say, limitless. Normally, only to a limit can a force user go. With practice. With infinite practice, infinite power Asher possesses."

Anakin stared blankly. "But... Then why did you let me train him? Why -"

"The Chosen One, you are," Yoda intoned. "Underestimate yourself you should not."

Anakin droped his gaze. "I... also know my weaknesses."

Mace Windu leaned forward. "This is not like you Anakin," he frowned. "You've... changed."

Aubrie blinked. What had Anakin been like... before Jabiim? Arrogant? Proud? Angry?

Yoda reached into his cloak and withdrew a single holocron. "Teach you much of the force and your apprentice, this will, Skywalker."

Anakin took it numbly. Aubrie could see it was one of the holocrons reserved for Masters only.

"Thank... Thank you," Anakin mumbled, and put it into his cloak.

There was a long silence before Mace Windu turned to Aubrie. "Padawan," he began. "We cannot leave you masterless. If I had a choice, I would assign you to -"

Yoda cut him off. "A choice you have not, Windu. Let her be with Skywalker and Asher until we find her a master."

Mace settled back in his chair. "Then, that's settled."

Yoda stood. "Skywalker, you are free to go."

Anakin cracked a smile. _In other words, get out of here._ He bowed. "Masters, Aubrie," he said, and left.

"Anakin... I don't know much about him," Aubrie said as she stared off into space. "I've been told he's the Chosen One. But what else?"

Mace sighed. "Skywalker's path was... Confusing," he began. "He was nine years old when we met him. He'd been a slave on Tatooine. His mother was named Shmi Skywalker."

Aubrie frowned. "Didn't you say that Anakin was... concieved by the force?"

"Our primary theory, that is," Yoda confirmed.

Mace continued. "The queen of Naboo was escaping the CIS with Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan. You know of the seige of Naboo?"

Aubrie nodded.

"They had to repair their hyperdrive, and they landed on Tatooine, where they were met by 9-year old slave boy Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin? A slave? Aubrie couldn't picture that.

"They had no money to buy a hyperdrive, so Anakin struck a deal with his owner and the junk dealers. He won a podrace, and he was free. The prize money would go to the hyperdrive. And Qui-Gon had an interest in the boy, especially after Shmi told him that Anakin had no father. He suspected the boy to be the chosen one, and he came to Coroscant after he had single handedly, and accidentally, destroyed the CIS battleship."

Aubrie twitched a finger over a datapad, and an overhead screen popped over the bed. "And was trained as a Jedi?"

Yoda and Mace nodded.

Aubrie furiously began punching in numbers, and an image scrolled to the front. It was a masked boy, wielding a training saber.

"Is this him?"

Mace examined the holo carefully, but Yoda nodded.

Suddenly an alarm shrilled, and a nurse entered the room. "Masters," he said respectfully. "Time is up."

Yoda and Mace Windu acknowledged the suggestion and began to leave the room. Just before he left, Yoda turned.

"Turmoil I sense in you, Wyn. Fight it or feed it."

Aubrie blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Anakin entered the dorm. He'd enjoyed a few hours with his wife, and was now ready to talk to Asher. About a lot.

He was met by a very strange sight when he entered.

Asher was levitating about a foot off the ground, and all of the holographic tools had been spilt all over the floor. Every now and then, he would twitch his fingers and a tool would move and touch a semi-solid hologram.

Anakin waited for a second, but Asher's concentration snapped and he dropped to the ground. "Master," he sighed.

Anakin entered the room and circled the boy. "Asher, what are you doing?"

Asher frowned, the extracted a sheath of papers from underneath the tools. "Uhh, I got bored."

They were the plans for an ARC-170 fighter, the type that Asher admired. Except the hologram looked nothing like one.

Asher had modified it so heavily, that it didn't look like a starfighter.

The only thing that remained the same was the crew seats. The nose had been shrunk, the wings twisted into a reverse delta, housing massive engines, the size of the body, the ship was about two times smaller, the primary laser cannons had been sunk into the wings, and there was a larger cargo capacity.

Anakin gave a low whistle. "That... Thing... Is a ARC-170?"

Asher touched one more section if it with a tool, then grinned. "Yeah. I got carried away. Wanna see the simulation results?"

Anakin sighed. Life with Obi-Wan with Anakin as an apprentice couldn't have been more stressful.

"Yeah, whatever," he grunted, and began cleaning the tools.

Asher smirked behind him, and hit "calculate statistics".

"Power, 9.2; Speed, 9.5; Agility, 8.9; Weapons, 8.8," he called out.

Anakin spun around. "9.5 speed and 8.9 agility for an ARC-170? You're joking."

Asher shrugged. "I have a talent for this."

Scrutinizing the holo, Anakin suddenly grinned. "You do realize, ARC-170s are 3 person starfighters, so..."

Asher's face went downcast. "Oh... I kinda forgot that."

"...so you'll be glad to know that Aubrie's coming to stay until she gets a new master."

Asher broke out in a grin. "I'd like to see her. Personally."

Anakin kept on scrutinizing the holo. Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "You know, anyone would think you liked her."

Asher stiffened. "Not after Jabiim."

Anakin sighed and set down the holo. "Jabiim and others come and go, Asher. Learn to accept them."

"My family -" began Asher.

"I have no family," Anakin said bitterly. "My mother was killed. I know how you feel."

Asher stared at the ground. "Aah... So can we see Aubrie?"

Anakin grinned. "After you do your meditation homework."

Surprisingly, Asher sighed, shrugged, and sat down again.

Anakin smirked. "That's a first."

"First time for everything, master."

Grinning, Anakin lowered himself to the ground next to Asher.

"Well, why not?"

After a few seconds, Asher opened one eye. "Are we finished yet?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anakin sat up straight in his chair. "_Shavit!_" he shouted, and slammed his fist into the table._  
_

Asher, a few metres away, fiddling with a few pieces of Anakin's junk collection, looked up in surprise. "Anakin? Uhh, master?"

Anakin was reading a holo, and Asher got up, and examined the holo.

"Latest report on the Clone Wars," Asher read out loud. "Battle on Aarognar, decisive CIS victory."

Anakin snapped off the holo.

"Is that why you're upset?" Asher asked. "You're not on the front line?"

Anakin shook his head. "I have to padawans to take care of, you and Aubrie. But I hate not being able to do anything for the war. So many lives... Wasted."

Asher said nothing.

There was a tense pause, until Anakin got up. "Asher..."

"Master?"

Anakin winced. "That's getting real uncomfortable, you know."

Asher sighed. "Anakin?"

Anakin scratched his head. "Your... padawan training has been... accelerated. And you have lots of pre-knowlege of the force."

"Instinct," Asher shrugged. "But, yes."

Anakin stared at Asher. "Do you wish to be a Jedi?"

Asher stared back. "Am I supposed to answer that?"

There was a pause, until Asher finally said, "...I don't know."

Anakin clenched a fist. "That's... No?"

"I don't know. Anakin."

Anakin slipped a single holocron out of his robe. "Do you know who you are? What you are? What you can do?"

Asher looked bewildered. "I'm Asher, a Human Force Sensiti-" He stopped, realizing that it was a rhetorical question.

Anakin's voice was hushed. "Asher, you _are_ the force."

"_What_?"

Spinning the holocron around his fingers, Anakin sighed. "Where to start? The force... The force is a force." He smiled. "That sounded stupid... But it is a physical being. It needs to exist, somewhere."

Asher blinked. "I'm not sure if I understand."

"Master Yoda..." Anakin paused. "Yoda theorized this hundreds of years ago. That the force was a physical being and something held it."

Asher held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, are you saying I'm as old as... I am timeless?"

Chuckling, Anakin shook his head. "No. When you were born, 14 years ago, the previous host of the force, a tree, had died. The force took all the power from that tree and put it into you."

"Host?" Asher examined the holocron, twirling through Anakin's fingers.

"More or less," Anakin continued. "It is even theorized," Anakin's voice shrank to a whisper, "That the one who holds the force has power to give life, take life, not only to _influence_ the midi-chlorians, but to_ control them_."

"Wait," Asher said. "What are midi-chlorians?"

Anakin touched him. "You are midi-chlorians. They are in our bodies. What gives us life. The force sustains life, and for some people, it gives extra. Force sensitivity."

Asher flexed a hand in front of his face. "So does that mean that... I can give people the ability to use the force? And take it?"

"Theoretically."

Asher closed his eyes, immersed himself into the force, reached out to Anakin's shining force signature, and choked it.

Nothing.

Anakin chuckled. "I felt that," he smiled, "but you require training to actually be able to do thta to someone stronger than you."

Asher thought for a second, and then his voice became scared. "Influence the midi-chlorians, did you say? I can... Someone has done that before?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "The is a Sith Legend, of Darth Plaeguis. They say that he could influence the midi-chlorains."

"How..." Asher's voice cracked at the enormity of it all. "How can I learn this power?"

Anakin suddenly snapped. Asher had disappeared, and, instead, Anakin was kneeling at Sidious's feet, being taught of the dark side of the force, terrified and yet -

_Anakin!_

The Force shattered the vision, as Qui-Gon's voice tore through Anakin's conscience.

Anakin came to. Barely two seconds had passed.

"A Jedi does not look for power," Anakin instructed Asher. "That way leads to the dark side."

Suddenly, Anakin felt the light side flood with power, as Asher's presence slipped into it.

"I wish to be a Jedi," he whispered.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Snow swirled around the entrance to the Illum Adgean Crystal caves. Anakin snapped off his lightsaber and slid it into his belt in a single, fluid motion.

"I hate those creatures," he complained, and began to enter the Jedi shrine.

'Those creatures' were the strange, vaguely humanoid snow beasts inhabiting Illum. No matter.

Asher and Aubrie peered into the cave. Soft glow reflected off all the walls, in yellows, greens, blues, and the occasional purple or violet.

Anakin ushered them in, and they walked slowly in.

"What is this place?" Asher whispered.

Aubrie examined a crystal. "These are the crystal caves in Illum. We tend them for their lightsaber crystals." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Can you feel them?"

Asher concentrated, and touched the crystals with his mind. He was still foggy, not crystal clear like Anakin's perceptioon, but he could still see well through the force.

"I..." he paused. "They have a force presense."

Aubrie nodded. "That's why we harvest them."

Anakin breathed out deeply. "The crystals are burning brightly today. It must be Asher's presence."

Asher closed his eyes, and began to loose himself in mediatiton. _Let the light force guide you to find your crystal..._

A burst of shining force energy filled the cave, and the crystals glowed fiercely. Aubrie looked at Anakin uneasily, but he too was meditating. But something in the force was telling her something. It wasn't the light, but it wasn't the dark either. But it was telling her that something was wrong.

* * *

And it happened again. When she had spent the last five hours meditating over her chosen crystal, Asher had sent such a strong burst of force energy into his crystal, that the force warned her. And not a gentle reminding like last time. It pounded it into her head. _Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

She opened her eyes. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

* * *

To Darth Sidious, Chancellor Palpentine. It was almost laughable.

The force was out of balance. Anakin must be tipping closer to the dark side.

Cackling evilly in his private chamber, he set forward to his COMM. The time was right. The force was out of balance, and he would strike, send the weak Skywalker boy deep into the grasp of the dark side.

No.

Someone was wrong.

The force was out of balance to the _light_. It scared him.

He kept moving forward to grab his COMM... No, he jerked his hand back... grabbed his COMM as an afterthought.

_What would be your first thought?_

_Execute order 66 prematurely._

No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't take bloody revenge on the Jedi for snatching away his prize student. He would wait.

"Arghh..." he growled, and sent forth a burst of force lighting out of anger.

But the force lighting didn't come.

The force was out of balance.

Althroughout the galaxy, force weilders, Jedi, Sith, Monks, all felt the force slip.

The force was out of balance.


	12. Chapter 11

**Don't know why, but my viewcount just went up. And I got a review. So is is encouraging me to keep going. On with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

_A year later..._

Yoda flicked an ear, then slowly raised himself of the ground in his meditation chambers.

"Master Windu?"

The door hissed softly open. The Korun Master slowly walked in.

"Master Yoda." Mace Windu bowed.

Yoda returned the bow. "Summoned you here for a reason, I have." With a flick of his wrist, he activated a small holo.

A Twilek padawan flickered to life, wearing a blindfold and surrounded by training droids. With amazing skill and perception, she deflected bolts with blinding speed.

Mace Windu rubbed his chin. "Padawan Tae So? What about her?"

Yoda waved a hand. "No. Not the point, Tae So is. Merely an example, she is."

He touched another button, and the feed changed. The date scrolled forward a month or two, and there she was again, fighting the droids.

But her performance was terrible. Ineffectively, she blundered about, waving her lightsaber around. Again and again, she was stunned by the droids.

"Yoda?" Mace frowned. He reached out with the force to replay the video, but nothing happened. Pulling deeper into the force, he touched the button.

The diminutive little master laughed. "You see, my friend. In Padawan Tae So is not the problem. In the force is the problem."

Mace Windu held his hand in front of his face and flexed it a few times. "The force as, of late, been extemely positive. All force sensitives I see are glowing with light."

Yoda shook his head. "Unbalanced, the force has become. The stronger the light becomes, the weaker the dark becomes."

Windu frowned again. "Doesn't that mean good for us?"

Yoda shook his head. "If the dark dies, then the light force dies as well. They exist with each other." He looked out the window over Coroscant. "The force has not chosen for its host a sentient being for a million years. Trees. Plants. Animals. But never a sentient."

Mace Windu looked shocked. "You mean... Asher is the root of the problem?"

"Say that I did not," Yoda chided. "He is not at fault. We have let the force disconnect itself."

"You mean..." Mace whispered, "We must get rid of him?"

Yoda drooped his head. "The only way I see out, that is. All other paths are surrounded by darkness."

He paused, then took a deep breath. "But the only problem he brings, that is not. The force choosing a sentient for its host is significant of something. Fulfill his destiny, the chosen one will."

Mace Windu took a breath. "You mean..."

Yoda waved a hand to silence him. "'Balance the Force', the prophecy said."

After a long pause, Mace Windu stood up, gathering his robes. "I must meditate on this," he frowned, and began to leave.

Yoda stopped him. "My old Padawan, one thing to know you still have."

The two met eyes.

"To an end, this Jedi order is approaching. With it, we will go. The force has spoken."

* * *

An apprentice. Any would do, Dooku, Ventress. Anyone who would pull through... To get his revenge. Growling in anger, Sidious drove his strongest angers into keeping the dark side of the force alive, not caring that the dark forces spread like a beacon, sending shockwaves of force energy throughout the galaxy.

It would be so easy. To pick up the COMM and growl, "Execute Order 66". At least he would have his revenge.

No. Patience was the way of the Sith. But if the Dark Lord himself was struggling to keep the wavering light forces at bay, then how would his apprentices fare?

He sank deeper into concentration.

* * *

There was a roar of engines as Asher furiously used the force to levitate a welding device and fire it. Anakin, nearby, was similarily welding a plate onto their custom fighter.

Asher had gotten his way after all, an ARC-170. Anakin had overseen the modifications, from Asher's original template that he'd dreamed up during a force meditation. Sleek, fast and deadly, with heavy weapons. It even had room for extra cargo, fellow clones or Jedi, and sleeping compartments.

That is, Anakin thought sourly, 2x0.5x0.5 meter compartment could be called a sleeping compartment. Cargo was shoved into inconvenient spots underneath everything, and passengers had to lie in a cramped compartment next to the R2 slot. Not an inch of space was wasted, and everything was stored efficiently. And definately not comfortably.

"That's the final plate, master," Asher shouted above the roar of the engines and hissing of the welders. Asher jumped down and turned off the welder.

Anakin forced a smile. "Wanna test fly?"

Asher grinned. Only on special occasions did Anakin let him fly as pilot, and he was going to take the opportunity. "Can we take R2?"

Anakin shrugged.

Asher whistled, and Artoo Deetoo emerged from behind a heavy chunk of machinery, where he had been controlling the welder. Activating his boosters, he jetted a few meters into the air and entered the R2 slot, beeping cheerily.

Anakin usually wasn't this lax, Asher noticed. He was extra morose today. And docile. Insults that would have his master fuming in mock anger resulted in a tired sigh, or no response at all.

Had everyone gone insane? Or was it just Asher. Aubrie had been moping lately, exhausted for some unknown reason. The Padawans and younglings no longer had their childish games. Even Yoda seemed - if it were possible - older.

Asher dismissed the problems. Everyone had their idiosyncrasies.

* * *

Aubrie snapped off her saber and bowed. "That was a good duel, master."

Aubrie's master - a tall female Nautolian - bowed back.

"Your skill is increasing slowly, Padawan," she said, as she flicked off her own saber. "Too slowly. Something is wrong."

Aubrie nodded dumbly.

"Not with you. With the Jedi."

Aubrie burst out. "No! I was going so well before, than I just dropped. It's my -"

The Nautolian chuckled. "Aubrie. So quick to blame yourself. No, something is wrong with the force. Master Yoda and Windu are discussing it."

Aubrie looked puzzled, then realization dawned. She remembered the day Anakin, Asher and she had gone to the caves of Illum, when Asher had built his saber. And that eerie glow in the force, now long gone.

Aubrie's master frowned. "I must meditate," she mused. "You may go."

Aubrie nodded. Asher had been asking the senior Padawans to come down to Dexter's, and she wasn't planning on missing out.

She hurried to her dormitory, selected a dark brown cloak and belt. Quickly changing, she went out to the hangars.

The entire hangar was empty, except for two R3 units welding a broken fighter together, with an engineer supervising. Aubrie went past them and picked a speeder bike.

Normally, she would take public transport with the rest of the padawans, but she had to run an errand. But she was going to Dexters first.

Soaring above Corosuant, she considered her options. She could spend the normal amount at Dexter's, and risk running out of credits for the energy cells her master had requested, or buy less and run the risk of running out.

No. She'd just ask Asher for a loan.

Sliding the speeder neatly into place, she entered.

Dexter's was an unruly place, space pilots and locals milling around. Anakin had originally introduced the restaurant to Asher and Aubrie while serving as her short-term master. Asher loved it, and introduced it to all his friends. Dexter enjoyed the steady stream of customers from the Jedi temple, and welcomed them every time.

One of the Padawans, Che'nae - the girl Asher had bumped into, starting the chase in the Jedi temple - waved to Aubrie from a table. Che'nae and Asher had made fast friends after that. In fact, so did everyone else.

"Hey, Aubrie," Che'nae grinned. "Good to see you managed to get out."

Aubrie forced a grin, but inwardly she thought she shouldn't have come. She wasn't in the mood.

The rest of the meal passed as a blur. Aubrie hardly remembered much of it, except Dexter's friendly face popping up constantly asking if anyone wanted a refill. It irked Aubrie somehow.

Eventually, she could stand it no longer, excused herself and left, under the excuse of running a mission for her master.

No, and she didn't have enough credits. But she couldn't go in there and face the other Padawans, or ask Asher for some money.

Black market, she decided, as she wheeled her speeder round a corner, and began to drop into the lower levels of Coroscant.

* * *

"And then," Che'nae laughed, "my master hit a water tank and got absolutely soaked!"

The entire group of Padawans burst into laughter.

"You pranked your master that badly?" grinned another boy, slicking his hand through his hair. "I am so going to do that."

Asher was just about to shoot in another comment about a prank he'd played on Anakin a few nights earlier that had backfired and landed Master Windu in the -

"Help!"

It was Aubrie's voice. Clearly. A call through the force.

The other Padawans heard it to. Asher jerked to his feet.

"Who... Who was that?" Che'nae breathed.

"Aubrie," Asher snapped. "She's in trouble."

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy recently.**

**Kmj170, out.**


End file.
